Sinnoh League Victors One Shot
by Coyote2486
Summary: Napoleon has made it to the Final match of the Sinnoh League against Tobias, but will he be victorious? Meanwhile, journeys come to an end, but new ones are only beginning!


**POKEMON DP ONESHOT: THE SEMI-FINAL FRONTIER AND MEMORIES ARE MADE OF BLISS!**

"And that's it! It's over! Tobias has defeated Ash and is moving on to the Finals!" the stadium rocked with intense excitement as Ash's Pikachu and Tobias' Latios had fallen. Tobias couldn't help but feel sorry for Ash. He had been the only trainer so far to give him any real trouble in the tournament, and it was too bad he had to lose so suddenly. He watched as Ash walked to pick up his fallen Pikachu and commend it for its valiant effort. Tobias then walked across the field and met the great trainer slightly startling him.

"Ash, that was a good battle, I thank you," he couldn't hold respect from this young trainer, it was obvious that he was an experienced one, but he was just too outmatched to achieve victory. Ash smiled.

"I learned a lot from our battle, so thank you, and lots of luck in the finals!" Ash commended. Pikachu looked up still weary, but strong. Tobias couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, the finals are set! Napoleon was able to sweep his opponent with only his Mewtwo and will face Tobias in the finals!" Tobias closed his eyes and nodded.

"So we will get to meet in battle…finally!" he excitedly shouted. Ash didn't want to burst his bubble, but he couldn't help it.

"You better be ready," Ash said, causing Tobias to quickly turn his attention back to Ash. "He swept Paul one time, so he's quite the trainer!"

Tobias nodded slightly and shook hands with Ash before making his way out of the stadium. Ash looked back and only thought. _It's going to be a fight of the ages!_

* * *

The next day came quick for Napoleon as he walked through the halls of the stadium where the Finals were to take place with his headphones in. He pumped himself up along with his Infernape as he readied for the battle that may just well be the most challenging one yet. He had already worked out a strategy for Darkrai and Latios, but beyond that he was flying blind. He just packed a team with type advantages that he figured he would see.

Before long, he had reached the hallway that lead to the field and he looked down with his Infernape. He removed his headphones and breathed it all in.

"This is it Infernape. We've come all this way; now let's give them a show!" Napoleon shouted and his Infernape returned enthusiasm. He then proceeded to run down the hall at full speed. His entire 2 years traveling Sinnoh accumulated in this one moment, this one battle. He broke out of the hall and into the arena and then jumped with great enthusiasm to get the crowd on their feet. He then waved both arms up to make them louder, which they responded quite nicely to.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Barry all sat together in the stands and cheered for Napoleon.

"Someone's excited!" Dawn pointed out Barry jumped up and down.

"Ahhh! If he doesn't win I'll have to fine him!" he shouted.

Napoleon then came at ease and stopped inside the trainer's box. Infernape roared over at Tobias to hopefully intimidate him, which didn't seem to have any effect.

"And now…the Final match between Napoleon and Tobias is about to begin!" the announcer yelled over the microphone. "Who will be their first pokemon?"

Tobias seemed to have that figure out quickly and threw out his Darkrai coldly and confidently. Napoleon smiled…it was too easy to predict.

"I see. You're still confident in your Darkrai even after it was defeated by Ash," Napoleon taunted and shook his head. "Big mistake."

Tobias gasped. "Cresselia, prepare for deployment!" Napoleon commanded. The pink and yellow lunar pokemon appeared from his pokeball and stared down Darkrai. The pitch black pokemon clenched its fist when it saw its ancient enemy and polar opposite. Cresselia let out a strange roar and was ready to take on the one pokemon it had so many times before.

"And Napoleon reveals Cresselia as his first pokemon!" the announcer yelled.

"Wow! A Cresselia!" Dawn realized as she pulled out her pokedex.

_Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon. On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. It is also known for bringing the end to nightmares._

Brock shook his head. "These two pokemon are ancient rivals, and have battled in the past over supremacy," he said. Ash looked over to Brock.

"It must be where the Lunar Wings come from!" he realized and Brock nodded. Dawn looked on in worry as to who was going to come on top.

Tobias smiled. "So, Cresselia, my Darkrai has been waiting to meet you."

Napoleon crossed his arms. "Alright then, come and get us!"

Tobias wasted no time. "Darkrai use Dark Void!" his pitch black pokemon instantly fired the dark purple sphere at Cresselia. Napoleon didn't even move to order it to dodge the sphere to the stadium's surprise. The sphere hit Cresselia and enveloped the pokemon. Tobias chuckled as he had a direct hit. To his surprise, the sphere faded and Cresselia was unharmed, not even asleep.

"I thought you'd be a bit smarter…to know that it wouldn't affect Cresselia," Napoleon taunted. The Lunar Wing was in full effect now, and Tobias growled in frustration.

"Darkrai use Dark Pulse!" he ordered and it followed suite. Cresselia didn't even need the order to dodge and quickly moved out of the way of the super effective move.

"Cresselia use Shadow Ball!" Napoleon ordered as it flew in the air. Cresselia released the purple sphere from its mouth and hit Darkrai dead on. Shadow Ball wasn't very effective, but it still seemed to do some significant damage to it. Cresselia floated above confidently and enraged Darkrai.

"Shadow Ball again!" he ordered, and it came quickly.

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Tobias coldly ordered back. Darkrai was fast and quickly got out of the way and launched the Dark Pulse faster than Napoleon could react. Cresselia took the hit and was thrown to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Cresselia is unable to battle, Darkrai wins!" the referee shouted. Napoleon was shocked. He didn't take in to account that Cresselia was also a Psychic type.

"Darkrai still shows its dominance as it takes out even Cresselia!" the announcer yelled.

"Wow, even Cresselia was no match," Dawn worriedly said.

"Come on Napoleon you can do it!" Ash shouted with Pikachu helping out.

Napoleon returned Cresselia and returned the pokeball to his belt. He stared down Tobias and grumbled in frustration.

"You're going to need more than cancelling out Dark Void to defeat my Darkrai," Tobias taunted. Napoleon shook his head and smiled.

"I'll admit, I didn't see that coming…but if you know me…I always have a Plan B!" Napoleon shouted and then pointed forward signaling his Infernape to take the field. Infernape hopped out and then roared intensely at Darkrai and his head blazed even more. Tobias shook his head…too easy.

"Darkrai use Dark Pulse!" he ordered. Darkrai launched the beam straight at Infernape.

"Dodge it," Napoleon scoffed. Infernape wasted no time and zipped to the left and avoided the beam with little difficulty. Tobias growled at the Infernape's obviously insane speed, but it wouldn't matter with Dark Void.

"Use Dark Void." Darkrai immediately sent the sphere at Infernape. Napoleon smiled. _Perfect_.

"Infernape, use Double Team!" Infernape quickly created multiple copies of itself and Dark Void didn't know what to hit. It harmlessly passed through one of the copies and then all of them jumped towards Darkrai.

"Now! Use Close Combat!" Napoleon ordered with burning intensity. Suddenly, all copies disappeared, and the real Infernape appeared to the side. Infernape then punched Darkrai multiple times and made it stagger.

"GO INFERNAPE!" Napoleon shouted clenching his fist. Infernape roared and sent a massive kick at Darkrai that sent the pokemon careening into the ground, and it didn't get back up.

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner!" the referee announced. The crowd instantly erupted. Infernape had defeated Darkrai, and with little difficulty.

"Infernape did it! Yes!" Dawn cheered with Piplup joining in.

"Wow! Infernape shows its great power with that overwhelming defeat of Tobias' Darkrai!" the announcer kept on. Tobias returned his Darkrai and didn't say a word. Napoleon gestured Infernape to return to his side since he had another idea for his next pokemon.

"You're strong Napoleon, there's no doubt about that." Tobias commended. "But, I'm in the Finals for a reason, so don't expect any sort of let up!" He then released his next pokemon, Latios, which Napoleon was not surprised by. He had planned it all along.

"Garchomp, prepare for deployment!" Napoleon shouted as he released his powerful dragon type. Garchomp roared at Latios, in which Latios returned its own. The two then rose up into the sky and stared each other down. Napoleon wasted no time.

"Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!" he ordered. The purple dragon responded quickly with an immensely powerful purple beam. Latios readied itself.

"Use Giga Impact!" Tobias shouted in the air. Latios immediately took the hit with its Giga Impact and proceeded to continue on.

"You want power? I'LL SHOW YOU POWER! Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" Napoleon intensely ordered. Garchomp surrounded itself in light blue energy and formed a massive dragon around itself and began to shoot off towards Latios using Giga Impact. The two immense attacks met head on and erupted with a massive explosion, and Latios flew out onto the battlefield and landed hard. Garchomp glided down and landed on both feet. It then proceeded to roar at Latios, who struggled to get up.

"And Napoleon's Garchomp is proving to be an immensely tough task for Tobias and his Latios!" the announcer noticed. Napoleon's adrenaline started to take over.

"Let's go! Great job Garchomp!" Napoleon shouted, which seemed to make Garchomp even stronger. Tobias saw that his Latios got up, but there was something about this trainer. His burning intensity was nothing he had seen from anyone thus far, even Ash was calmer than he was. Ash was right about Napoleon. He was going to be an immense challenge, one that required all 6 of his pokemon.

Latios looked back to him and he snapped back to reality to the task at hand. He had to do something quick about that Garchomp, Latios was on its last legs.

"Use Luster Purge!" he ordered. Latios then fired the pink beam at Garchomp, but Napoleon was ready.

"Crunch, Garchomp, let's go!" Napoleon commanded with an outstretched hand. Garchomp roared and then catapulted itself straight into Luster Purge. It then slowly made its way through the beam, taking damage, but not faltering one bit. Garchomp then picked up speed. Tobias watched in horror as Crunch hit Latios, and sent it back, stopping Luster Purge. Latios hovered for a bit, but soon fell from utter exhaustion.

"Latios is unable to battle, Garchomp wins!" the referee stated.

"And now Tobias has lost his second pokemon!" the announcer yelled with great shock.

The crowd erupted once again as Napoleon was once again victorious to Tobias, something only Ash had done before him.

"Wow! Napoleon could actually beat this guy!" Barry said still shock from what was taking place. Ash couldn't be happier. Napoleon and he were in an elite club now, but Napoleon seemed to be in a league of his own even against Tobias. Tobias proceeded to return his Latios. He chuckled.

"Your Garchomp is nothing to be trifled with I see. Even my Latios didn't stand a chance," he commended. "To think I'm using my 3rd pokemon?" He then threw out the ball and released another legendary, Suicune. Napoleon shook his head.

"This guy is unbelievable!" Brock shouted. "He has three legendaries?!"

"Garchomp, return." Napoleon said. He then reached for another ball, and he held it with a confident smile on his face. Tobias gasped. He knew exactly who it was.

"Mewtwo, prepare for deployment!" Napoleon yelled with fierce intensity. The psychic type landed on the field and stared down its opponent.

"And Napoleon sends out his trump card, the undefeated Mewtwo!" the announcer shouted. The crowd erupted when it hit the floor as it had become a fan favorite throughout the tournament.

"Finally! He uses Mewtwo! About time!" Barry shouted in frustration. Dawn laughed slightly at Barry's crazy reaction.

Tobias looked on and smiled. "Now the real battle begins," he said. Napoleon nodded.

"Mewtwo use Psystrike!" he shouted. Mewtwo wasted no time surrounding itself with a pink light and then sending a knife-like beam at Suicune.

"Dodge Suicune!" Tobias ordered. Suicune jumped out of the way. "Use Hydro Pump!" Suicune then fired midair at the formidable Mewtwo.

"Take it then use Recover!" Napoleon ordered. Mewtwo crossed its arms in front of its body. Hydro Pump hit it full power and surrounded Mewtwo with steam. It seemed to clear and Mewtwo was surrounded with a green light and it quickly dissipated.

"Wow! Mewtwo is virtually unaffected by Hydro Pump!" the announcer went on. Napoleon smiled. It was going just as planned.

"Use Psychic!" he ordered. Mewtwo then lifted Suicune in the air with its mind and threw it into the air. "Now use Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo followed through with Aura Sphere, which made direct contact. Suicune went limp and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Suicune is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins!" the crowd was on their feet now. Tobias was reeling. Mewtwo crossed its arms as did Napoleon as Tobias returned his Suicune. Tobias shook his head. _Now _he was in trouble. He reached for his fourth pokeball with caution as to what he was to do next. Napoleon had put him at his heels.

* * *

The battle continued on, Mewtwo was able to easily take out his next two pokemon with relative ease, an Empoleon and Luxray. He was on his last pokemon while Napoleon had only lost one. He realized that a loss for him was almost inevitable, since Napoleon hadn't used two of his pokemon still. His last pokemon was his last stand. He coldly threw out the ball and it opened to reveal the fire bird, Moltres. It was now or never for him.

"Moltres, use Flare Blitz!" he shouted as Moltres threw itself at Mewtwo. Napoleon smiled.

"Alright Mewtwo use Psychic!" Napoleon ordered. Mewtwo stopped Moltres dead in its tracks. "Good, now use Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo launched it straight into the bird, and knocked it down flat. "Let's wrap this up! Mewtwo use Psystrike!"

Time slowed down for the both of them. Mewtwo launched the scythe of pink energy at the fallen Moltres. Tobias closed his eyes. _That's it. It's over._

The energy hit home, and Moltres was done for good.

"Moltres is unable to battle, Mewtwo is the winner! Which means that the winner is Napoleon!" the referee shouted.

"With an overwhelming performance from his Mewtwo, Napoleon is now the winner of the Sinnoh League at Lily of the Valley Island!" the announcer happily shouted. The crowd erupted in cheers as he hugged his Infernape in great joy for what he had accomplished. His Mewtwo showed little emotion still but began to walk towards its trainer. Napoleon noticed and put down his Infernape and then walked towards his greatest achievement. The two stared each other down until they both cracked a smile.

"Mewtwo, I can't thank you enough," Napoleon said. Mewtwo nodded.

"Neither can I." Tobias appeared behind Mewtwo and smiled. Mewtwo was confused.

"I've learned today that pure power won't get you an easy victory every time, and that I have a lot to learn even at my age," he confessed. Napoleon nodded.

"No one knows everything, trust me I know!" Napoleon laughed. Tobias stretched out his hand.

"Thank you Napoleon. It was an honor to battle you," he said. Napoleon nodded.

"Yes it was," he replied.

* * *

After all of the fireworks cleared and the celebrations came to a close, Ash stood outside of the stadium and contemplated what had happened throughout his journey through Sinnoh. The ups, the downs, and of course his time here. Was he ready to just leave it all? Suddenly, Dawn pushed on Ash's back and startled him.

"Oh! Hey Dawn!" he replied. He was happy it was her at least.

"Well, that's that!" she said. They both looked back at the stadium and remembered all of the events that transpired there.

"I know we've traveled for a long time, but it feels like it's gone by so quickly!" she noticed. Ash nodded. It was true. Time flies when you're having fun. Suddenly, Infernape, Napoleon, and Brock appeared behind them.

"Hey! Our journey's not over yet!" Brock said, startling the two. "You see, our journey's just getting underway!"

"You know it!" Napoleon said with Infernape agreeing. Ash nodded.

"Yeah Brock, I hear ya! Being a pokemon master's still my dream!" Ash said confidently with Pikachu adding in.

"Of course! And I've got lots of work to do to become top coordinator! Right?" she asked Piplup. Piplup raised its fin in excitement. Ash and Dawn then began to laugh. Brock couldn't help but smile and Napoleon laughed along. Suddenly, Barry appeared.

"Ash! Napoleon! Ok I admit it, you're a tinsy bit stronger than me, but you both need to become a whole lot stronger…for when I wipe the floor with BOTH of you in our next battle! Later!" and he took off. Napoleon shook his head.

"In your dreams loser! AH hahahahaha!" Napoleon laughed putting emphasis on "loser" while Infernape laughed along.

"I'll get stronger…cause I have to get stronger!" Ash confidently stated.

* * *

The day began with an alarm interrupting her much wanted sleep, and Dawn slowly made her way to turning off her alarm. Before she could, her door blasted open, and she almost jumped out of bed. She looked to see Napoleon and his Infernape waiting there. They jumped up and down, almost causing an earthquake.

"Up! Up! Up! It's time to get up now!" Napoleon shouted while Infernape chimed along. He then quickly bolted out of her room and shut the door, hoping to not find out what she was going to do to him. Dawn was annoyed, but what he did was kind of enjoyable. She then realized that her Piplup had been smacked into her couch in her room. She then regained her bearings and realized what had happened.

"Piplup, I forgot that we're home!" Dawn smiled and then opened the window to see the outdoors.

After she got dressed, she hopped down the stairs with Piplup and hummed, "Gooood morning!"

Brock turned and returned one of his own and then saw Pikachu play around on a ball.

"Good morning Dawn," her mother responded. Napoleon and Infernape sat at the table and preceded to arm wrestle each other, neither one really getting anywhere. Dawn could only shake her head.

"Anyone know where Ash is?" she asked. Brock smiled.

"Ash is still fast asleep!" Brock commented. Napoleon stopped arm wrestling with his Infernape and looked over.

"I was going to wake him up using Flamethrower, but then I realized that that may be a bit too drastic," he said with his hands up and his Infernape disappointed. Pikachu then ran to Dawn and repeated its name. Then, Dawn got it.

"I know, how about…we wake up Mr. Sleepyhead!" she suggested and Pikachu and Piplup didn't seem to have a problem with that. The three then made their way upstairs to where he slept. Napoleon slouched in his chair and groaned.

"Ohhhh! No fun…" he whined with Infernape. Sooner or later he heard the sound of Thunderbolt and Ash scream. Then it was followed by the two talking and Ash getting excited. Soon, Ash was falling down the stairs and landed hard on his face. Napoleon tried to hold in his laugh.

"Ash, are you ok?" Dawn asked him from the top of the stairs. Ash spoke in a muffled tone.

"Believe it or not, no need to worry!" he confidently said.

* * *

The group finished breakfast speaking of all the things that they planned to do after they concluded their journey in Sinnoh. Napoleon joined in, but he really didn't know what he was going to do. He had conquered Sinnoh after winning the Sinnoh League, but he felt empty. He felt as if it wasn't enough for him. He needed a new challenge, a new journey perhaps, but all this time he spent with his new friends made him reconsider even that. Would he go to Kanto with Ash and Brock and get those badges? Would he go alone elsewhere? Or, would he go with Dawn wherever she planned to take off next? These were questions he would have to consult with his pokemon, and also himself.

Soon, they learned of Buneary's modeling opportunity and Dawn decided that she wasn't going to be able to go to Kanto with them. This made his choice even harder. Suddenly, Piplup ran off in sadness of the group leaving for Kanto without it. When he was found, they stopped Team Rocket for the last time and then took Piplup home. The four trainers sat around the TV and watched Flint take on Cynthia, a battle that he lost, and everyone went on about what they wanted to be, but when it came to Napoleon, he didn't really have an answer. Eventually, it was time for Brock and Ash to go, so they headed for the dock. Ash and Brock said their goodbyes, although difficult, and headed onto the boat. Dawn waved goodbye as they faded into the distance.

She then turned to Napoleon, who looked lost and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Napoleon, are you ok?" she asked. Napoleon looked her in the eyes. He admitted to himself that ever since they met at Veras Town, he had had a crush on her. Her personality, her looks, just everything about her he loved. He decided to shake off the anxiety and be up front.

"Dawn," he said.

"Yes? What is it Napoleon?" she asked, Piplup confused as well. He had one last pause before he took a deep breath.

"Ever since I met you at Veras Town, you've been my best friend. I've been debating on what to do next after Ash and Brock left, and I've come to a decision." Napoleon tried to shake off jitters, but they still came. Dawn looked concerned beyond all belief and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Napoleon…it's ok…you can tell me," Dawn reassured. Napoleon nodded and then removed his cap from his head. His heart pounded faster than ever.

"I…I want to go with you…Dawn…on a journey wherever you're off to next, that's where I want to go. Anywhere with you," Napoleon breathed slowly now and seemed to calm down. Dawn smiled at him. He loved her smile.

"Of course! That would be wonderful Napoleon! I wouldn't want to go with anyone besides you!" Dawn then hugged him. Napoleon quickly returned the hug and Infernape danced with Piplup.

"Thank you…Dawn," he whispered. Dawn clung to him tightly and whispered back:

"Anything Napoleon, truly anything I will do to make you feel better."

The two hugged as the sun set, and they had no intention of letting go.

* * *

(Now my episodic series begins! I will probably take a break for a bit before I begin, but it's finally set! Dawn and Napoleon will travel together through some region! Stay tuned to find out!)


End file.
